


my mass has no matter

by cloudruniere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humour, M/M, transferring from hachannie livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudruniere/pseuds/cloudruniere
Summary: this is why jongin shouldn't be left on his own to study





	my mass has no matter

_I wonder if pigs could fly then pork would run out because humans couldn't catch them anymore to eat but then again I guess it's just one animal taken from our diet I mean there are chickens and beefs wait did I just say beefs I meant cows I think I did I mean no one says beefs unless they're less than sane for which I seem to be right now because holy fucking shit iS THAT AN OXYGEN ATOM HOLY FUCK wait I'm a dumb ass that can't be an oxygen atom it must be hydrogen that shit is everywhere it's like carbon it's everywhere them sluts-_

Jongin groans when he gets distracted again and mentally scolds his brain for wandering to much too varying topics. He begins to wonder if he should have his brain checked maybe that would be sufficient in solving the problem of why in the world can't Kim Jongin focus enough to study for his chemistry test.

The numbers and letters and symbols start to blur together on the page before him so Jongin decides that his brain has had enough and he should save himself and the world from overuse of his imagination.

He heads downstairs to see that the living room had been cleaned up and there's no article of clothing anywhere nor is there a speck of dirt in sight- wait shit is that an atom of...nope false alarm.

Jongin skips past the couch, sliding on his cozy socks that he wore especially today because knew of the oncoming suffering he would experience. Books. He likes books, Jongin would argue, but he doesn't like terms he doesn't know, especially ones he needs to know before a certain deadline among other work loads teachers must dump on him.

The Dumptruck. That's what Mr. Lee was, Jongin muses as he opens the fridge and starts poring himself a box of cereal, (at nine o'clock in the evening. boo yeah; breakfast shouldn't be discriminated for a time of day; however school should because minds don't even start running properly until 9:30am and shit why does Jongin know this but not whatever a polar covalent bond is ugh he sucks), since all he seems to do is dump piles of homework upon his class.

He chews loudly in the quiet dorm room and wishes his IPod was working so he could distract himself further but unfortunately it was taken by Mrs. Park earlier today. The Bump, Jongin giggles to himself as he spaces out, that woman is pregnant every year I swear.

Jongin places his bowl down and runs to his room mates room down the other end of the hall. Kyungsoo probably left his, Jongin guesses as he invites himself in. As always, he's amazed when he enters the red haired boy's room. It's always neat and eerily symmetrical which is what Jongin wants to put into a never-should-be-able-to-describe-a-room-as-such list. Whatever, Jongin mumbles as he closes the door behind him and starts to rummage through Kyungsoo's things. At least it should take him less time to find it since his room is so neat, Jongin manages to convince himself this every ten minutes and luck has still not struck. Starting to get impatient, Jongin has half a mind to just mess up the elder's room and face his wrath when they get there.

Mind so far gone and nearly oozing out his ears, Jongin feels the latter is a good idea and starts to rummage. It's fun, Jongin realizes, looking through Kyungsoo's things and actually finding stuff he never though his friend would ever have. Like he owned a pair of Power Puff girl underwear which hid a Mariah Carey CD underneath. Jongin reads through the album list and mindlessly places it in the CD thing that plays it (wow Jongin why don't you become an english major all these career choices that are horrible for you ooh the variety) beside Kyungsoo's dresser.

Jongin finds himself mouthing the lyrics to Hero as he continues his treasure hunt and he's not sure when exactly but he's now jumping on Kyungsoo's bed using Kyungsoo's IPod as a micorphone and waving around a neon pink boxer as he belts out his soul into the song as Kyungsoo watches silently from the doorway.

It's only when the notes die out and the CD slowly transitions onto the next track does Jongin open his eyes and realize that he has an audience.

Jongin gives Kyungsoo a sheepish look, "Hyung," he coughs when he feels his throat start to constrict after the last note he belted. "you're home early."

"Yeah." Kyungsoo replies.

Jongin nods. "How was the sun?"

"It's almost midnight."

"Not so good then."

"A little dark."

"Should have expected so."

"I wouldn't have bet on it."

"Yeah, too risky."

"You want to borrow that?" Kyungsoo breaks out from their conversation, which was going down the hill of sarcasm to a no brighter future for either of them at this rate, and points to the underwear in Jongin's hand.

The younger of the two stares at the piece of clothing he's holding. "The color doesn't flatter me much does it?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "I always thought you matched more with pastels."

"Sehun said the same thing."

"How's studying going?"

"We broke up."

"Jongin, please."

"He wanted to commit and I wasn't ready."

"Biology will go nowhere." Kyungsoo argues, hard face starting to inch between annoyance and amusement.

"Biology can suck my- wait, I thought I had a Chemistry test?" Jongin looks at Kyungsoo bewildered then runs out to check the calender put up in the living room.

He sees Monday's date and the words "BIO TEST" is written in bold, mocking red.

Jongin groans and whimpers as he slithers to the floor. Kyungsoo walks out and sits on the coach, beginning to eat what's leftover of Jongin's soggy cereal.

"There, there." Kyungsoo mockingly consoles. "If it makes you feel any better, Chem's an ass."

"I know right." Jongin barely utters out from under all his tears.

"At least you have a date with Biology."

"Can I cancel?"

"Sorry, reservations, you know how it works."

"Can you at least save me from my pool of tears?"

"Can't swim."

Jongin wishes his body mass of carbon and hydrogen and whatever whored enough around to create his lump of cells could disappear. He wonders if there's a Mariah Carey song for that.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @leledyo


End file.
